


princess no

by sukker_sugar



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marichat, i should've been sleeping but i wrote this instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukker_sugar/pseuds/sukker_sugar
Summary: Marinette works, but that is put to a halt.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	princess no

“Princess?” Chat Noir knocked on the skylight, waiting for Marinette to respond. He could see her sitting at her desk contently, yet tiredly, sewing. He knocked once more. 

She looked up for a moment. “Come in.” Chat opened the skylight and went down to the bed, then the floor. He went and pulled a chair over to her, plopping himself down. 

“Whatcha working on?” he asked. Marinette briefly looked up and then back down. 

“The girls asked me to sew matching beanies all with the same symbols, but in different colours.” she replied. He scooted a bit closer, examining the hats as she hand sewed relatively identical hearts on the brims. The movement of her hand going up and down while the thread went through and around, through and around was mesmerizing. He knew that embroidery and sewing was amazing, but Marinette’s work was _extraordinary._

Chat then took the baton from his back and checked the time. It was 22:43. 

“You have to sleep.” he said, spinning her chair to face him. She continued to work, though. “Princess, c’mon. You _have_ to go to sleep.” 

“She stopped working for a moment, only to look him dead in the eyes and say, “I do not require sleep, for I am not human.” She then continued working on the project. Chat sighed. 

“Princess, no.” He swooped her up into his arms, bridal carrying her to her bed. By the time she could comprehend what had happened, the covers had already been pulled over her and Chat had turned off the light, now heading out the skylight once more. 

“G’night! Get some _sleep,_ for the love of god.” he said, exiting her room. Tikki came out from behind the pillows and settled next to Marinette’s head. 

“Well, that’s not how I thought I’d be heading to sleep or maintaining an ok sleep schedule.” she whispered. Regardless, she flipped over and dozed off, the blankets and pillows around her creating a warm atmosphere.

**Author's Note:**

> damn those random spritz of inspiration at time-to-sleep-o'clock  
> tumblr is sukker-sugar and bri-writes


End file.
